Harry Potter is the Orphan Who Lived
by January R.M.R
Summary: Harry Potter gets sent to a nearby orphanage after an unfortunate accidental magic spell cast upon his cousin, Dudley, and makes a few friends there, one of which is a wizard. Voldemort finds this orphanage and decides to take a peek due to memories of an orphanage he used to reside in, leading him to finding Harry and sending Mr. Malfoy there to adopt him. Death Eaters raise him.


-Chapter One-

"I'm sick of this, boy!" his uncle bellowed, towering over the boy and pointing a fat finger in his direction.

"All of this, for lack of a better word, tomfoolery! This is the third time this week you have done something freakish to my son, and I will not stand for it! You hear me? WILL NOT!"

The young boy cowered under his purple faced Uncle and stuck out a shaking finger from under his overly long sleeve attached to his hand-me-down shirt, "Er- Uncle?"

His uncle's face contorted into one of the utmost fury, split with one of bewilderment.

"What is it you have to say now, BOY?" His uncle shouted at the word 'boy'.

The child began to stammer out a reply, "I-I swear that I hadn't turned Dudley's hair into brussel sprouts - at least deliberately - I have no idea why it did that! Promi-"

The boy received a sharp *SLAP* in the face, then was picked up the collar and dragged to the front door.

"QUIET, BOY!" His Uncle Vernon sneered, jangling his keys from the coat rack.

"Petunia, Dudley, we'll be back before midnight! Petunia, darling, you'd best have a great feast when I return, for this causes celebration bigger than any birthday!"

The whale-sized boy in front of the television made a sound of disagreement, turning off his show to turn around in his seat.

"'Cept for mine, right daddy?" The fat boy smirked, looking from his uncle to the boy said uncle was gripping in amusement.

His uncle's face softened, and - luckily - so did his grip on Harry.

"Of course, son, your birth was the best thing that ever occurred on this Earth, m'boy! This wretched freak hasn't got nothing on you!" Uncle Vernon corrected, pulling open the front door and slamming it shut once they stepped over the divider.

They heard a vague 'oh, yes! Vernon, I will make a fine dinner for us tonight, I will!' from Aunt Petunia as the door closed.

Uncle Vernon set off East, (whilst clutching Harry firmly by the wrist, leaving him to be dragged on with the pavement.) and strangers gave them weird looks of disapproval and disgust every time they passed.

They traveled without a word spoken to one or the other, or in other words, they traveled in silence. Well, aside from the chatter from passerby and occasional music played by various means.

Eventually, they came to a deserted valley between two mountains on either side.

They trudged along the path, the fresh scent of greenery grazing their noses, along with their equally wonderful appearances beneath their feet with every step they took.

The sun was setting, and orange tones overtook the horizon. Bees buzzed around in Harry's ears - Uncle Vernon swatted them away with his empty hand whenever they came within his vicinity - and butterflies fluttered within their line of vision and all around.

Before Harry could fully take in his surroundings, however, they came across a tiny, tight packed cottage with the words Sugar Valley Orphanage carved within the walls.

Harry looked around suspiciously at the dirty-white exterior, orphanage? This place didn't look large enough to fit 5 people, let alone over 20 kids (which there were sure to be)!

Uncle Vernon let go of Harry's hand, which Harry immediately used to rub his sore knees. While he hadn't done much, if any, walking, the pavement had taken a real toll on his kneecaps (there was dirt smeared on his oversized pants as well).

His uncle, on the other hand, seemed unfazed, and only walked up to the front door and banged loudly on it.

There was sound of banging and hustling before the door creaked open, and a girl's wide, lime eye was seen between the crack.

Uncle Vernon sucked in a breath, then stated in a clear, calm voice, "I want this boy out of my life. Take him away, please! This freak has ruined me and my family's life, I will not stand for it! Do whatever you wish with the boy, he is no longer mine, I am not responsible for him! Good day!"

Uncle Vernon set off across the valley again, a newfound grin on his face. He did not look back.

Harry turned to face the girl - or what was visible to him - and stood in silence.

The girl gaped at him, clearly at a loss for words. She then opened the door fully, beckoned Harry in, and walked away inside the orphanage.

Harry was feeling rather astonished. He was glad he was no longer with the Dursleys, but he was dropped off at the orphanage! He didn't know how he was to be treated. His uncle said to do whatever they wished to him, after all.

He disregarded his mixed feelings, and instead chose to follow the girl inside.

He was met with giggles and chatter once he stepped through the doorway. The place looked small and messy, toys and rubbish scattered along the floors, as long with paint splattered on the walls.

The floor was made of wood, as were the walls. The whole place looked as if it were to fall apart.

There weren't many kids inside, around 6 or 7 of them, all ages 6-16 approximately. Each one had a buddy to chat with, some were even playing chess or cards.

The girl which Harry had previously seen bounced back into the room with an adult at her side.

Harry could now get a good look at the girl.

She had platinum blonde, silky, shiny hair that stopped right around her waist. Her eyes were down-turned lime green eyes that were sparkling with youthful innocence, and her eyelashes were long and thin. Her heart shaped face looked soft, and her glossy lips were in a tight grin that failed to conceal excitement.

She was wearing a white dress with black pants underneath, along with black dress shoes and pink socks that met her ankles.

She appeared to be around the same age as him, (6) yet was over a foot taller than him. Although, that's not saying much, considering he's a little below 3 feet tall. 34 inches.

The woman next to her smiled warmly at Harry, "Greetings, dear! This situation is very odd, as you were not expected to arrive, but... Well, why don't we come into my office and we can discuss your arrangements?"

Harry nodded curtly, his eyes still fixed upon the gracious girl that looked oddly tall for her age.

The girl stuck out a hand to Harry before anyone could move, and said in a polite tone, "Nicole Flamel, nice to meet you!"

Harry felt a flurry of emotions right at that moment, someone was acting kind to him, this behavior was quite new to him.

And not just anyone- a pretty girl!

Harry grasped her hand loosely and gave a lopsided grin.

"H-Harry Pewter... OH! I mean, Harry Potter, yeah... Nice to meet you too, Nicolas... NICOLE!"

Harry covered his face, which was now burning from the embarrassment he was currently feeling.

Nicole giggled softly, patted his messy black haired head, then was heard to be skipping away.

Despite him not being able to see her, he could tell she was smirking delightedly.

Harry uncovered his face, his left cheek still stinging from the slap, and looked up to the adult who was now looking indifferent.

"...Right, off we go then." The adult said stiffly, leading the way along the one corridor.

They took a left in the last column of doors, then entered a neat and clean office which main inhabitants were stacks of paper.

The adult turned to harry and let out a forced grin, "Harry, was it? I am Ms. Melanie, the owner of this orphanage, the main adult in charge. I have limited tine with you today"

Harry felt this was a lie.

"but I shall nevertheless put as much time into you as possible. Now, take a seat, please."

Harry had the choice to sit in on the small cushioned sofa behind him, the regal yellow armchair across from him, or the hard-surfaced, blue stool in front of Ms. Melanie's desk, which she had now seated herself behind.

He decided it would be most courteous to seat himself directly in front of her, so he sat himself upon the blue stool.

Ms. Melanie gave a true smile of approval, nodding her head.

Harry took in her appearance: Shoulder-length gray hair with streaks of brown, few wrinkles, a mole beneath her left eye, and narrow, faded brown eyes. She was wearing a baggy, wool coat and long brown boots. She had a youthful appearance despite appearing to be around 60 years of age.

"Well then, let's get right down to business. Answer these questions so I can fill out the required paperwork, and you'll be able to stay."


End file.
